Caught
by I.heart.mean.girls
Summary: Prompt: Mary Margaret and Charming walking in on Regina and Emma having sex in their bed. One Shot. Established Swan Queen. Rated M for pure smutty goodness.


"Caught"

Swan Queen One Shot

Rated M for Sexytimes

"Ouch Regina, careful!" Emma groans, but keeps her teeth tightly fastened on Regina's swollen bottom lip.

Regina doesn't answer and instead pushes Emma harder against the front door. Her mouth crashing against Emma's and eliciting a wanton moan from both women. Emma can feel Regina's smirk through the kiss, and digs her nails deeper into Regina's lower back in response. Regina counters by gripping Emma's thigh and wrapping it around herself so that the zipper of her trousers presses against Emma's crotch.

_You always have to win_, Emma thinks with a chuckle to herself. Regina can't help making everything into a competition, and Emma knew that wouldn't change even after they were married. Truth be told she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Can we at least get in out of the hallway? I don't think Snow's neighbors want a show." Emma says between pants finally breaking free of Regina's kiss and pressing her head against the door allowing Regina to ravage her neck.

"As you wish." Regina replies, sweeping Emma from the door and closing it with a flick of her wrist. The door makes a soft sound as the metal turns in the lock. Emma doesn't comment on Regina's use of magic. The sensation of Regina's hot tongue and smooth lips working at the base of her neck is enough for Emma to let it pass.

Emma's pulse races so hard she is sure Regina can hear the blood pumping in her heart. Her hands find the luxurious silk of Regina's hair. Emma feels the tresses pass through her long slender fingers. She quickly makes a fist and pulls Regina's head back when she notices Regina has walked her to the edge of her parents' bed.

"What are you doing?!" Emma asks bringing their heated exchange to a grinding halt.

"Come on Emma, we don't have all night." Regina responds dismissively trying to regain access to her wife's tempting neck, but Emma's grip is too tight and she doesn't make any progress.

"Regina we are not going to _do it_ in my parents' bed!" Emma protests managing to wiggle away from Regina and stepping closer to the kitchen.

Regina sighs. She hasn't been intimate with Emma for almost a month. Henry had finally gotten over a terrible flu when their four-year-old daughter Violet brought home the chicken pox making both kids and Regina sick for another week. Regina had tried every spell in her repertoire, but healing magic had never been her strong suit, and being wracked with fevers made the necessary concentration impossible. The best she could do was rid their skin of the marks, but it left her out of commission for days. She had convinced Snow and Charming to stay at their house with the kids and told Emma they would have a romantic dinner in the quiet intimacy of her old apartment, which her parents now lived in. Regina intended to dine all right, but her meal wasn't sitting in paper bags on the kitchen counter.

"Emma," Regina drops her voice to a sultry tone. "My love," She speaks again with a dangerous smirk when Emma stops unpacking the ingredients for their dinner but doesn't turn to face her. Regina slides up behind her wife, her hands softly moving around her waist and stopping at her abdomen. Emma is slightly taller than her in the heeled boots she's wearing, but Regina cranes her neck to find the back of Emma's ear.

"I can't." Emma says weakly, her body responding to the sensation of Regina's tongue tracing her ear. Regina is making soft moaning sounds, just loud enough to drive Emma insane. _Fuck she knows my weak spot_, Emma thinks with a stifled moan. Both of Regina's hands reach up and grab Emma's breasts hard through the thick fabric of her red turtleneck sweater. Emma can't quiet the sounds that erupt from her throat this time and Regina knows she has all but won.

"No one will know, I promise." Regina coos in her ear, her fingers deftly working the hard points forming under tight cotton.

Emma feels like she's in a movie and there should be a little white angle _poofing_ in on her shoulder to talk her out of this, but instead all she gets is Regina's lustful promises and warm strong hands working her body like they were molding clay. _Fuck it_. Emma thinks as she turns in Regina's arms. It had been far too long, and what was the harm anyway, she would wash the sheets before they left and no one would be any the wiser.

"You are a terrible influence." Emma confesses before pushing Regina backward all the way to the bed. Their kiss is desperate and needy, telling of the hunger they've endured in the absence of each other's bodies.

"I never said otherwise dear." Regina raises her eyebrow along with the corner of her lip in her signature mischievous way.

Emma doesn't speak again, but instead lunges forward and claims Regina's lips for her own. Her tongue slides easily into Regina's hot waiting mouth. Each of Regina's moans causes a new hot throb of delicious desire between Emma's thighs. Emma's hands reach for the top of Regina's shoulders, grazing her chest as she goes, and pushes Regina down on the bed, where she lands in a sitting position.

"You," Emma says straddling Regina, "are far too dressed Madam Mayor." She adds with a smirk. Even though they have been together for years, the old monikers always seem to reemerge in the bedroom.

"I suppose we should do something about that Sheriff Swan." Regina responds innocently before sinking her teeth into Emma's chest.

"We should." Emma says inarticulately. The sensation of Regina's bite and hands kneading the toned flesh of her ass is distracting. Emma can already feel her wetness rubbing against her skin as she grinds slightly in Regina's lap. The friction is light and is teasing her clit in the most exquisite way. Emma throws her head back - long blonde curls cascading down her back as she grinds a bit harder - Regina's hands directing the sway of her hips.

Emma forces herself to regain focus and slows her movements. She looks down at Regina, and leans in to recapture her lips. No matter how many times they kiss, each meeting of their lips causes an intense swell of heat to pour over Emma's body as if it were the first time she had been touched.

As they kiss, Emma's fingers move slowly over the buttons of Regina's satin blouse. This is one of Emma's favorites. She loves when Regina looks uptight, it makes it all the more fun to unravel her.

"Don't break any this time." Regina warns through breathless kisses. Emma continues unbuttoning the blouse carefully until she has no choice but to yank the shirt up and out of where it is tucked into Regina's pants. As soon as she does, they both hear the telltale sound of a button hitting the hardwood floor of the Charming's apartment. Emma stops immediately, but before she can apologize Regina flips her around and she lands on her back with a bounce.

"You're going to pay for that." Regina warns before crawling up Emma's body. Emma knows by the darkening of Regina's chestnut eyes that her wife does not expect monetary compensation. The wetness in Emma's boy shorts turns to a flood.

Regina's mouth is on her neck once more. Her teeth creating the most incredible balance between pleasure and pain as she sucks and bites as hard she wants. Emma is grateful for Regina's magic in times like these. A pass of her hand and the deep purple marks disappear when its time to leave the house.

"Oh God Regina." Emma groans when she can't take the teasing anymore. She needs Regina's mouth and hands where she is aching so badly she feels she might die.

"What is it dear?" Regina asks slowly and seductively, her mouth finally giving Emma's neck a break.

"Please!" Emma begs, her body squirming against Regina but unable to find the friction she craves.

"Please what dear?" Regina asks innocently. Her hands already beginning to move under Emma's shirt. The warm contact causes Emma's back to arch, she is desperate for Regina's touch.

"Please fuck me." Emma begs through tightly shut eyes and even more tightly gritted teeth.

The request sends a current of desire pulsating through Regina's body. She loves to hear Emma beg for her – to know how much Emma wants her – _needs_ her to fill desires that no one else can.

"All you had to do was ask nicely." Regina responds, devious smirk playing proudly on her lips. Regina's hands are everywhere at once while she kisses Emma deeply. She moves fast to divest Emma of her shirt, boots and skinny jeans as she has done so many times before. No matter how many times Regina takes in the sight of Emma's body it always manages to make her heart flutter.

Emma watches Regina's expression intently. She looks on as dark eyes scan the length of her legs, cover the black material of her boy shorts, pass her tone abdomen and taken in the swell of her heaving chest still bound in a black bra. When Regina's eyes meet Emma's, they are both breathless with intense longing for one another.

"Wait," Emma's raised hand stops Regina from leaning in to continue kissing her. "Take it off." She instructs gesturing at Regina's clothing. Apart from an unbuttoned shirt Regina is still totally dressed. Regina begins to protest but decides she can get back to Emma's body if she just does as Emma asks.

Green eyes now watch as Regina begins to undress hastily.

"Slower," Emma demands. She loves watching Regina undress, and she doesn't want to rush the excitement. Regina grins and turns to face Emma properly, but takes a step back away from the bed so her lover has a better view.

Regina steps out of her tall black stiletto pumps. Emma bites her bottom lip mercilessly as Regina's fingers slowly work the button of her pants and then slide the zipper down just as gradually.

The pants land in a soft pool around Regina's ankles and she steps out of them gracefully.

Keenly aware of how much Emma is enjoying the show, Regina moves her open palms over her abdomen, a surface so flat and smooth one would never know she had ever been pregnant. Emma suspected Regina had secretly used the aid of magic instead of organic cocoa butter to rid herself of the stretch marks.

"_Fuck_," Emma groans when Regina's hands cross over her chest and she gives herself a little squeeze for Emma's benefit.

They make eye contact again, and the lustful look Emma emits makes Regina decide the time for games has passed. She quickly unhooks her dark red bra and tosses it aside.

Emma's mouth waters at the sight of Regina's spectacular breasts. Emma had seen a lot of bodies in her life, but no one was nearly as perfect as Regina.

"No, leave them on." Emma instructs when Regina hooks her thumbs into her matching dark red panties ready to pull them off. She abides the request. Emma does love the sight of her in panties. "Come here." Emma demands again, and Regina kneels on the foot of the bed, slowly crawling up and over Emma's body.

"Now can I fuck you?" Regina asks in Emma's ear but not waiting for a response before unfastening the clasp of her bra and throwing it near her own on the floor. Regina's mouth quickly finds Emma's hard nipple and the wet heat and flickering tongue is almost enough to throw Emma over the edge.

"Yes, Please!" Emma responds enthusiastically, long after the question had been asked.

"Good." Regina responds matter-of-factly and brings Emma up to a kneeling position on the bed. Regina kisses her intensely, her hands running across the toned expanse of Emma's back until they reach the last garment left on Emma's body.

"Get on your stomach." Regina commands, as Emma complies and lays on her stomach with her feet now facing the headboard and her left cheek flush with where her feet should be. Regina positions herself behind Emma so that her crotch is against Emma's ass and her palms are flat on the mattress on either side of Emma's body.

Regina's muscles strain as she hold herself up and hovering over Emma. Regina's lips graze the soft skin of Emma's shoulder blade. It is yet unmarked by Regina's mouth, but that will soon change. She bites down on the soft flesh and sucks hard while grinding her crotch into Emma's ass. Emma moans and pushes back against her matching her thrust for thrust. Regina doesn't stop until there is a respectable hickey on Emma's shoulder, and this one she will not magic away. Everything below the neckline stays, that is the agreement.

Emma's moans intensify as Regina makes her way down her back. Each scrape of Regina's teeth and kiss of her lips makes her more and more desperate. Regina concentrates on the space at the back of Emma's neck until she leaves another round purple mark. Regina extends her tongue and drags it slowly and deliberately along Emma's spine stopping at the small of her back.

Emma's grinding is growing wild and frantic and Regina decides to put her out of her misery. With her mouth still kissing the small of Emma's back, she snakes her hand around the front of Emma's body.

Regina can hear Emma's breath hitch and stop waiting to see if this is just another tease. Emma's body shudders and a loud moan explodes from her chest when she feels Regina's fingertips brush against her clit.

This time Regina moans too. She can't remember the last time Emma was so hard and so wet. Her fingertips slide over the hard bundle of nerves ever so lightly, but from Emma's moans and curses Regina can tell she is already close. Regina can feel her own desire mounting, and she is sure that she would only last a moment under Emma's touch.

Regina retracts her hand and Emma nearly cries at the loss. Before Emma can complain to loudly, Regina has pulled up her hips so that she is on her hands and knees. Regina positions herself behind Emma, her left hand grabbing a fistful of long blonde hair, while her right hand returns to Emma's aching center.

"_Fuck! Regina!_" Emma yells at the top of her lungs when Regina's fingers circle her clit. She loves when Regina pulls her hair and fucks her like this.

"_Don't stop!_" Emma begs as her body tenses, the motion of Regina fingers quickens and she can already feel her climax building.

"Come for me Emma." Regina whispers, and that is all Emma needed to lose her last ounce of control. Emma's body trembles violently as her orgasm claims her body. She tries to put her head down, but Regina tightens her grip and pulls back. The sensation of Regina pulling her hair hard brings on another wave of pleasure and now Emma is screaming so loud Regina remembered when she had planned to come here in the first place. They had been having quiet sex for far too long.

"Fuck me please! Regina! _Please_!" Emma screams and Regina knows exactly what Emma wants. Regina's left hand finally releases Emma's hair, and she collapses forward, but leaves her lower body in the air for Regina to continue her ministrations.

Regina's left hand comes down with a slap on Emma's ass, and immediately leaves an angry red mark. She repeats the action again and again until her hand goes numb.

Emma is biting into the comforter to quiet her own screams, but even that doesn't help when Regina finally plunges two fingers deep inside of her.

"_Fuck!_" Emma screams as she comes hard on Regina's thrusting fingers.

"_Oh my god!_" Emma screams and she can't stop the orgasms from coming, it is if she has no control over her own body and she finally understands the term insatiable.

"Oh my god!" Regina hears the phrase screamed again, but this time it doesn't sound anything like her wife. . . more like her mother. Regina's eyes jump toward the source of the sound and Emma's eyes spring open, both understanding what they are seeing at the same time. Regina pulls her fingers out of Emma as fast as she can, and Emma struggles to cover herself with the blanket consequently knocking Regina off balance and onto her side.

"Oh my god!" Snow White screams again before covering her eyes and spinning away from the sight of her daughter and Regina naked. _And having sex! In my bed! What the fuck! _Snow can't put together complete thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I can explain-" Emma tries to cover her body while looking for her clothing.

"Oh no need to explain I have seen National Geographic!" Snow screeches.

"What's going on!?" Charming asks as he bounds into the room. "I was waiting in the car with the kids and I heard screaming." He adds, face draped in concern.

"Your daughter was. . . they. . . oh god. . . _in our bed_!" Snow tries to speak but refuses to move her hands from her face, as if the darkness will remove the images of from her mind. 

"What are you talking about Snow?" Charming asks oblivious to the mostly naked woman unhurriedly collecting her clothes from the floor, and his daughter, partly dressed, desperately looking for her shirt.

"I can explain, we didn't mean to—" Emma tries explaining again while pulling her shirt over her head. Charming looks in her direction, but by then both women are fully clothed and he can't understand why his wife is so upset. "We will have the sheets washed, I promise." Emma adds.

"I'm going to have to _burn_ that bed! Oh my god!" Snow screams again when the images flash before eyes her once more.

"Oh calm down Snow we're all adults. We are _married_ for fuck's sake." Regina finally speaks in light of the escalating histrionics. She glances in the living room mirror to arrange her disheveled hair and makes her way toward the front door.

"You are _never_ old enough to do that to my daughter!" Snow exclaims, finally removing her hands from her face just in time to see Regina's smug expression. Snow fights the urge to wipe the look right off. The two had promised no more brawling since last year's Thanksgiving disaster. Emma was still finding remnants of cranberry sauce and turkey behind the furniture.

"Let's go Emma," Regina says taking her wife by the hand.

"We came to bring you ice cream cake." Charming adds uselessly, still not understanding what has happened. "The kids are waiting in the car."

"Alright, we will take them home, and thank you for desert. I am feeling a bit peckish." Regina says, far too happy with herself as she crosses into the hallway and pushes Emma in front of her.

"I'm going to kill you Regina!" Snow yells lunging toward her, but is stopped by Charming before she can get anywhere.

"Snow what the hell is going on?!" Charming demands. Emma continues to apologize feebly as Regina continuously nudges her toward the street.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Charming screams, and the pair can hear him from the street. Regina acts quickly to move the sleepy kids over to her car and get the hell out of there before the situation gets worse.

"I can't believe you made me do that." Emma complains as they make their way home. "_No one will know,_" She mocks Regina's words from earlier in the evening.

"How could I have known your mother would bring us cake? Who else would think of bothering people during a romantic dinner?" Regina asks with a shrug of her shoulder.

Emma continues to mutter under her breath until Regina leans over when she hears the kids snoring. "Don't think we're finished." She warns and Emma shoots her a look that is equal parts fire and horror. Emma thinks a moment before donning a sinister smile.

"Of course not." Emma responds wickedly. Oh yes, Regina was going to get hers tonight. Emma would be making use of her handcuffs soon, and just when Regina was begging for release, Emma would stop and let her think about how she had behaved. No, they were certainly not finished tonight.

**A/N: That is my first ever one-shot! Prompt brought to you by Dreamerforever-d who asked for MM and Charming walking in on Emma and Regina having sex in their bed! Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
